This invention relates generally to transportable toilet facilities, and more particularly to a portable urinal which is readily disassembled for transport in a pickup truck or similar vehicle.
Transportable toilets are now in widespread use. Many jurisdictions require contractors to provide transportable toilets at construction sites wherein large numbers of workers will be employed over a substantial period of time. Transportable toilets are also utilized at concerts and other large gatherings to supplement permanently installed toilet facilities.
Transportable toilets typically comprise an upright rectangular structure. A door is openable to provide access and closable to provide privacy. The device is entirely self-contained, and is removed from the location at which it is used whenever waste disposal is required.
Although transportable toilets are well suited for use at larger construction sites, concerts, etc., they are not well adapted for use in conjunction with smaller projects such as swimming pool construction, driveway and sidewalk construction, exterior painting of office buildings and residences, landscaping installation and maintenance, etc. It is simply uneconomical to deliver a transportable toilet to such a location and then to retrieve the portable toilet after a relatively short time and relatively little use.
Nevertheless, workers at job sites which do not justify the use of a transportable toilet need to periodically relieve themselves. Heretofore this has been accomplished either by leaving the site to visit a nearby service station or convenience store, or by finding a hopefully private location on the job site itself. Both solutions to the problem are obviously unsatisfactory.
The present invention comprises a portable urinal which overcomes the foregoing and other problems since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a support tube extends upwardly from the receiving container and supports a privacy curtain which surrounds the receiving container. A urine receiver is mounted on the support tube and is connected in fluid communication therewith so that urine is directed from the receiver into the support tube and downwardly through the support tube into the receiving container.
The portable urinal of the present invention is typically disassembled for delivery to a job site. This is accomplished by removing the privacy curtain from the support tube and removing the support tube from the receiving container. Each of the component parts comprising the portable urinal is easily handled by a single individual without the requirement of mechanized lifting apparatus. The component parts of the portable urinal are easily received in and transported by a pickup truck or similar vehicle.
At the job site, the receiving container is removed from the transporting vehicle and positioned at a convenient location. The support tube is installed on the receiving container and the privacy curtain is mounted on the support tube. At this point the portable urinal is ready for use by workers at the job site.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the support tube may comprise two or more component parts which may be secured one to another by suitable clamping apparatus. The receiving container may be provided with ballast in the bottom thereof to prevent the portable urinal from being overturned due to high winds or engagement by personnel or machinery working at the job site. Alternatively, the receiving container may be positioned in a stabilizing frame to prevent overturning of the portable urinal.